whiteknightchroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Kuukai2
Welcome! Hi Kuukai2 -- we are excited to have White Knight Chronicles Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "White Knight Chronicles Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Main Page title – You will notice that the Main Page of your wiki (the page that appears when you click on your wiki's logo) will be " Wiki". This is to improve your wiki's Google rank, so it is recommended that you do not change the name of that page. For more info, check out Advice:Raising your wiki's Google ranking at Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richardtalk 19:52, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Hello Hi there, I've been browsing round and I saw that your the only one that's currently contributing to this wiki, and was wondering if instead you'd help in contributing to the already existing WKC NeoWiki, which has already got a number of articles in existence, and a number of people already dedicated to helping the wiki grow. I also saw that when you requested this wiki you even listed Neoseeker's forums as one of the useful links, so I'm sure your aware of the website and the Wiki itself. So what do you say, would you like to help out? -- 15:35, 17 February 2009 (UTC) :Wow, Wikia took a long time to notify me someone had edited my talk page. Sorry, the reason I'm not on NeoWiki is because its content isn't GFDL-licensed. Change that and I'll consider it. - Kuukai2 22:03, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Already a site You do know that there is already a wikia for White Knight Chronicles right? I'm the admin there, here's the link http://whiteknightchronicles.wikia.com/wiki/White_Knight_Chronicles_Wiki :Actually this one had already been around for a year (I started it in Jan 09) by the time that one was started. That's weird, they're supposed to check and make sure there aren't any dupes... - Kuukai2 06:26, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Cisna Can you delete Cisna and move Princess Cisna into Cisna please? --Cococrash11 17:57, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Hi, me again. Well, after awhile of thinking I've decided to stop building the other site I told you about and help this site out since it's officially the "real" one. Since I was admin there, can I have admin rights here so I can move Princess Cisna to Cisna and such. Just a humble request, I'm an admin at like four other wikis, most notably Fairy Tail, so I won't abuse the privilege. --Shock Dragoon 17:05, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, no problem. I really appreciate your work, I'm going to try to add more (esp. about the manga) as soon as I have time. - Kuukai2 16:09, November 14, 2010 (UTC) MANGA?! Must know about this manga...NOW!!!! Link me please!--Shock Dragoon 15:07, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :It's about the Dogma War from perspective of Wild, the original White Knight, who betrays his country for Queen Muleas, the only one in the world with the power to bring his family back from the grave. Young Eldore and Ledam (the original Black Knight) are both in it. The whole thing is actually online on the official website. The PSP game is from the same time period but has a totally different point of view... - Kuukai2 20:09, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :And I've only played the first hour or so of episode 2 but it sounds like Yugra, who was originally just in the manga, is going to show up in that... - Kuukai2 20:12, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :: Awesome, they never mentioned Wild in the US did they? I wonder what connection Madoras and Leonard have though. Too bad there is no translation though. You're playing WKC2 or Dogma Wars? Who is Yugra?--Shock Dragoon 02:52, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Dogma Wars isn't out yet, and when I'm less busy I'm going to finish ep II. I don't think they mentioned Wild directly yet, even though he changed the course of history. Why would Leonard and Madoras be connected, aside from being from the same time period? - Kuukai2 18:14, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Becuase they said Leonard and him were doppelgangers or something. Can you translate stuff for me to better refine the Ep 2 synopsi? I really want a translation of Yulie and Cisna's arguement, did you get to that part?Shock Dragoon 15:07, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :Not yet, I will when I get a chance. - Kuukai2 14:21, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Can you translate who those characters are and the descriptions? Hopefully we can start making pages for them--Shock Dragoon 02:56, December 13, 2010 (UTC) No Problem Hey it's Prince Gizmo and that little guide on what to do in Greede just need some more specifics so I fixed that up.